Tabitha Hurst
|occupation = |title = |residence = Savannah, GA (former) (as of 2010) |allegiance = |affiliation = |parabatai = |partner = Magnus Bane (ex-boyfriend) |children = |parents = Unnamed Woman (mother) Unnamed (father) Unnamed Mundane Man (foster father) Theodore Hurst (adoptive father) |siblings = Unnamed Older Brother |family = |gender = Female |hair color = Fiery Red |eye color = Hazel |skin color = |features = black cat's tail |height = 5'6" |series = The Catastrophic Creations |onlychapter = |firstchapter = |lastchapter = |chaptermention = |gallery = }} Tabitha Hurst is a and an associate of both and . Biography Born in 1849 near Savannah, GA, as Josephine Grace Sullivan, she was the eldest daughter of a wealthy plantation owner. She discovered her ability to see past glamours as well as her Warlock's mark around the age of eleven, swearing her maids to secrecy on the matter. Once the Civil War broke out, both her and her parents remained at their home while her elder brother went off to fight in the war. However, once the war reached her home, the soldiers raided their entire property for whatever they wanted, with her mother being something they desired. That was the first time she utilized her magic in order to save her mother from the fate that surely would have befallen her if the soldiers had managed to take her away. However, this display of unearthly power terrified both of her parents, leading her father to attempt to kill her. In a desperate attempt to protect herself, Josephine used her powers again, almost killing her father in the process. These events led her to flee her home at the age of fifteen years old. Somewhere on her way up north, as she knew that the Northerners were headed towards Savannah, she was found by a warlock named Theodore Hurst. He was the first person to teach her about the Shadow World and her newly discovered powers. She quickly grew to see the man as a surrogate father, taking up his surname once she changed her name to Tabitha. Sometime before the start of the story, she met both Magnus Bane and Tessa Gray during their respective travels. Over the years, she has lived in a variety of places such as Paris, Tokyo, Athens, and, most recently, New York City. At some point she was in a relationship with Magnus. She also was one of the warlocks who gave Tessa magic lessons in exchange for basic combat training. Personality Physical description Appearing to be in her mid-twenties, Tabitha has a head of fiery red hair that is currently cut short and styled so it stands mostly upright with a curl at the ends. Her eyes are a light hazel, framed with full brows and dark lashes. Due to growing up as a Southern Belle, she still retains a huge dislike for tanned skin and thus is normally very pale. She is also very skinny with a narrow waist and small bust. Her warlock's mark, a cat's tail, back in the Civil War days was normally hidden underneath her full skirts of the dresses that she wore but with the changes in fashion is now always visible to those of the Shadow World. In the early years of her life, she was normally seen wearing dresses with full skirts in a variety of colors along with matching hats or bonnets, most of the time these items were brought in from cities like Paris. As the times moved on, she still retains her manner of very fashionable dress but is more conservative in her manner of dress than most other people. Abilities Warlock Abilities *'Immortality': As a warlock, Tabitha was granted immortality. She has stopped aging physically and retains the appearance of a woman in her mid-twenties. *' ': Tabitha has access to magical powers, most of which have yet to be seen. She also has the ability to perform summoning rituals and casting spells. Etymology *Her given name roughly means "He will enlarge good will". *The name she chose for herself and now goes by roughly means "gazelle's work of the Lord". Trivia *She chose her warlock name since it can be shortened to "Tabby" if she so desires, in reference to a tabby cat, something she thought to be rather clever at the time. * Her character is loosely based upon Scarlett O'Hara of the novel Gone with the Wind. Category:Characters Category:Kameko (characters) Category:The Catastrophic Creations (characters) Category:Warlocks